


What I Want To Happen

by honour632



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Many other characters - Freeform, Mason Is The Beast, Supernatural - Freeform, The Dread Doctors go down, The Nogitsune Comes Back, allison comes back
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-22 23:50:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6097978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honour632/pseuds/honour632
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is exactly what i wish would happen next in teen wolf. Well, some of it is. The rest is just random stuff that i thought i could add. I apologise if it sucks a lot. I am just way to excited and i don;t really care how it looks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What I Want To Happen

**Author's Note:**

> Please review!! And read till the end. If you want more please tell me :D

It was no secret now that the town was full of supernatural beings. It was all anyone could talk about, especially with the beast still on the rampage.

With both packs knowing that Mason was the beast and was currently stuck with the Dread Doctors, everyone was low on sleep and were all ready to fight to get their friend back.

“We still don’t know how we’re supposed to get the beast out of him.” Liam told Scott, Kira, Lydia, Chris, Gerard, Stiles, Malia, Braeden, Hayden, Theo, Josh, Corey and Brett.

“Can’t we just kill him?” Malia asked.

“No. We aren’t killing him. He’s probably terrified.” Scott said.

“Well that’s obvious.” Stiles said and Lydia slapped his arm.

“Have you called Isaac and Jackson yet?” Braeden asked Chris and Chris nodded.

“I called Isaac and he’s grabbing Jackson before coming down here. What about Derek?” Chris asked.

“He’s staying with Cora. He doesn’t want to get involved unless he has no other option.” Stiles replied and Scott and Braeden frowned.

“How did you get in touch with him? He hasn’t been answering any of our calls.” Scott said.

“I just called and he answered.” Stiles replied and Scott frowned deeper.

“We don’t really have time to discuss this. We have to get back to the matter of helping Mason.” Brett said.

“I have an idea about that actually. Courtesy of Derek. Theo, you need to get the Dread Doctors and Mason to the school. Do it any way possible and use Corey and Liam to your advantage if you need to. Scott, you, Brett, Josh, Malia and Kira will be standing guard on various places around the school. Chris, you will take Braeden and Gerard to the best point around the school and you will spread a little bit to cover a little bit more area. Hayden, just stick close to Liam.” Stiles said and Hayden nodded gladly.

“What about you and I?” Lydia asked and Stiles looked to Deaton who nodded.

“You and I will go into the Hale vault and find something that could help us. Derek said that there should be something under there that could help.” Stiles said.

“Why exactly should we follow this plan?” Theo asked.

“Because I asked you to you twit.” Stiles said.

“I trust him so we’ll do it. Any ideas on how to draw them out?” Scott asked and Deaton dumped a bag of flares and various other things on the table.

“Blow the place up if you need to. Just don’t kill them and get them to the school. Mason should follow Corey or Liam. We’ll go once Jackson and Isaac get here. Isaac will be with Chris helping him and Jackson will come with Lydia and I. I think he might want to stick close to someone that he was once close to.” Stiles said and Scott nodded.

“Parrish will show up when the Beast will so keep an eye out for him.” Lydia said.

“Try not to scream in any time coming. You’ll need to save your voice.” Gerard said and Lydia glared slightly at him.

“He has a point. The more you hold the louder the scream and the more power you’ll be.” Scott said and Lydia sighed, looking at Stiles who gave a small shrug and then nodding.

“Is this dynamite?” Liam asked suddenly and everyone have small huffs of laughter while Hayden took it away from him.

It was almost two days later when Isaac and Jackson finally arrived and as soon as they did, Theo, Hayden, Corey and Liam took off to find Mason and the Doctors while the others headed to the school.

“So what exactly is it that we need?” Lydia asked Stiles when they and Jackson had gone down and Stiles walked over to the furthest shelf on the left hand side.

“Something that, while terrifying, will save us. Deaton said it was on this side of the room.” Stiles replied.

“Isn’t this symbol tattooed onto Derek?” Jackson asked and Stiles and Lydia looked over to him to find him holding the triskelion box.

“I thought that was destroyed.” Lydia said as Stiles took it and Derek shook his head.

“No. Deaton and Noshiko decided to trap it down here. They did something to it so that only human can open it. They’ve been worried since the Chimera’s came around but they haven’t gotten a hold of it yet.” Stiles said, the three going back to the middle of the room.

“What exactly are you talking about?” Jackson asked.

“That is the Nogitsune that possessed Stiles. What are you going to do with it?” Lydia asked in worry and Stiles let out a heavy breath.

“I’m going to let it free. This is why you aren’t allowed to scream.” Stiles said and Lydia whimpered slightly as Stiles started to open the box.

“Is this really the only way to help?” Jackson asked.

“We need a demon fox. So why not get one that already knows who I am? One that knows it can be defeated with the bite of an alpha werewolf. Trust me, I wouldn’t be doing this unless if I had another way to fight.” Stiles said.

“There’s always another way.” Lydia said.

“No there isn’t. When we went to Eichen house the first time, when Kira almost killed Scott by accident, Valek looked scared. At first I thought it was because of you but then when he kidnapped you I asked Deaton to look into something for me. He and Noshiko said he was scared because if when I was still possessed with the Nogitsune and I had learnt to work with it, I could have killed him in a single swoop. I didn’t believe it and I still don’t but I have no other option. If that really is the reason that Valek got scared when we first went in then I need to do this. Do you trust me?” Stiles asked.

“Yes but I don’t trust it.” Lydia replied.

“If you want to do it then you had better do it now while you still have the chance. I can hear really loud footsteps coming this way.” Jackson said and Stiles nodded, opening the box the whole way and letting the firefly buzz out.

“I really don’t like this.” Lydia said.

“Neither do I and I haven’t even seem possessed Stiles.” Jackson said.

“Both of you shut up.” Stiles said right before the fly went into his mouth, causing him to drop the box, grab his throat and fall to his knees.

***********************************

“How was Stiles so sure that this was going to work?” Braeden asked Chris from where the stood near the car park, Isaac and Gerard a small distance away.

“He wasn’t. I could hear it in his voice. But I’ve known him long enough to know that his ideas, while insane, work pretty well most of the time.” Chris said.

“What if is one of the ones that he’s wrong about?” Braeden asked.

“Then we try something else. Our only objective is to stop the Dread Doctors and save Mason while staying alive.” Chris said.

“Doesn’t sound too hard.” Braeden said as a sudden loud roar filled the air, causing the two to raise their guns.

“I guess we’re about to find out.”

Inside of the school, Malia and Brett were standing by the library door when the doors burst open and Liam, Cory, Hayden and Theo ran in, having somehow come through the window.

“We ran as fast as we could. They’re right behind us. Mason is still himself but when he panicked he turned and ran. We chased him to near the Nemeton before getting him to turn around.” Theo said.

“Good. Go and find Scott. You take Hayden and Corey and get them into the basement with Josh. Deucalion is with Scott if you need him.” Malia said and Theo nodded, taking Hayden and Corey with him and leaving Liam with Brett and Malia.

“Satomi is waiting ready on speed dial. She has a few more recruits and is waiting for a signal.” Brett said.

“That’s probably a good thing. Because we’ll need her against the doctors. They revived more chimera’s. Donovan is one of them.” Liam said.

“You’re kidding right?” Malia asked.

“He almost took my face off with his hand jaw. Also, the sheriff turned up and is with Chris. He ran over to them as we ran in.” Liam said.

“Stiles is not going to be happy about that.” Brett said.

“We can worry about that later.” Malia said and Brett and Liam looked into the library as Donovan, some other Chimera’s and the Dread Doctors appeared in the library.

“Run.” Malia said and the three quickly ran in Scott’s direction.

It wasn’t until everyone had been forced into the parking lot, everyone, that Mason arrived and as he did, he looked mid transformation, the black mist climbing up his body.

“What are we supposed to do now?” Braeden asked Scott.

“Where is Stiles?” John asked Jackson.

“I don’t know. He disappeared with Lydia after I left to help. And I’m pretty sure it isn’t Stiles anymore.” Jackson said.

“What the hell is that supposed to mean?” Malia asked.

“A Nogitsune.” Theo whispered.

“No. He wouldn’t be that stupid.” Scott said.

“Well he was. I saw it happen with my own eyes.” Jackson said.

“While I love the chat, shut up.” Donovan growled and Malia snarled back, the Desert Wolf holding a gun next to her.

“Maybe I’ll just rip your throat out. Or stick another pipe through you.” Malia snapped and Donovan glowered at her before a loud roar silenced them and they all turned to the   
Beast.

“This is about to be the end.” Gerard said roughly and they all tensed, ready for a fight.

“Wait! We have a little move left before the last battle starts.” Stiles said from behind everyone and everyone turned, even the Dread Doctors who had been standing right back.

“Stiles.” Scott said and Stiles smirked evilly at him.

“Partially. Let’s just say we’ve come to an agreement.” A deep raspy voice replied and all of the people around when the Nogitsune was there stopped breathing.

“Is it time to scream yet?” Lydia asked in the dull voice she had had in Eichen and Void looked to her.

“Not quite yet sweet. We still need the Hellhound.” Void replied and Lydia looked directly at the Beast who was growling with each breath.

“He’s trying to keep him away but the fight is getting too much. He won’t be able to hold much longer.” Lydia said and Void smiled.

“Just the challenge I like. This will be exactly what I need.” Void said before he suddenly grabbed his throat, clinging to it tightly as the Hellhound came up behind him, Parrish’s body completely in flames.

“Damnatio memoriae.” One of the Doctors said and the Beast howled, causing Parrish to screech back and then leap around the still choking Stiles/Void.

“Move!” Theo screamed and everyone leaped back as Parrish and Mason collided, screams echoing as the force exploded them and threw others backwards into each other.

Waiting for all sound to stop, Scott and Theo bot slowly raised their heads to see Mason and Parrish both lying passed out on the ground and they were about to get up when Stiles walked forward, gripping Lydia’s arm, and stood directly in front of the Doctors who were the only ones not to fall.

“I think everyone should be up to see this. Don’t you think Lydia?” Stiles asked and Lydia nodded, staring at the doctors and not looking anywhere else.

“What’s happening now?” Braeden asked in a strained voice as she helped Isaac up and Stiles turned to grin at her.

“The Divine Move.” He replied in a voice twined with the Void’s, turning back to the doctors slowly.

“Do it now Lydia.” Stiles/Void said and Lydia nodded, not doing everything for a moment before a piercing scream louder than ever before came out and hit the Doctor’s directly,   
everyone else covering their ears as a blue aura fell around Stiles, his scream mixed into Lydia’s only his filled with agony.

*******************************

Laying in the middle of the forest, Stiles was completely confused as to where he was and how he got there and it wasn’t until the face of Allison leant over him that he realised it was a dream.

“Stiles. You need to wake up.” Allison said urgently and Stiles fluttered his eyes a few times before he slowly sat up, looking around and realising that he was laying on the Nemeton.

“What am I doing here?” Stiles asked.

“You let the Nogitsune back in and it’s connected to the tree. Just like my death is connected to it. I didn’t mean for that to sound so bad.” Allison said, sitting next to him, and Stiles gave a small smile.

“It’s okay. But why am I dreaming about you?” Stiles asked, Allison giving him a small smile in return, one that met her eyes.

“It’s not quite a dream. Just an out of body experience. And you’re seeing me because… well, I think you already know the answer.” Allison said.

“Can I bring you back?” stiles asked.

“If you try hard enough. But it will take a lot out of you. That’s why you have to work with the demon fox. It gives you more power.” Allison said.

“I… I don’t understand.” Stiles whispered and Allison grabbed his hand.

“You will. But first you have to go back to the others. They’re waiting for you to wake up. And don’t worry about the Dread Doctors or Mason. Mason is safe and the Doctors are   
trapped somewhere by their own creations. The whole town is waiting for you.” Allison smiled.

“Why?” Stiles frowned, watching as Allison got off of the tree and started walking away.

“Because you’re the hero Stiles. You’re the one that stopped the Beast for good.” She replied while walking and Stiles watched her go, letting the white calmness surround him and take him back home.


End file.
